The Dark Side of the Moon
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Todos têm um lado negro. Só que o dele era um pouco mais característico do que o normal... - SasuSaku - Capítulo 6 online.
1. At the Midnight

Naruto não me pertence, e eu nem queria mesmo!

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**I**

**At the Midnight**

**X**

Ela fingiu nunca se importar com os avisos que suas amigas davam. Fingiu não se importar quando Ino disse que o caminho o qual pegava para voltar das festas, estava extremamente perigoso.

Bem, talvez se importasse. Mas se importava ainda mais com o fato de saber o que achavam sobre si e, também, com o fato de que, se não estivesse em casa até à meia-noite, seus pais lhe matariam.

Suspirou, olhando na direção do cemitério que deveria atravessar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e quis acreditar que a escuridão excessiva era apenas fruto de sua fértil imaginação.

- Coragem, Sakura. – Disse para si mesma, na tentativa de reunir todo o sentimento de coragem que lhe restava, ou seja, quase nenhum.

Achou que o primeiro passo fosse ser o mais difícil, mas Sakura havia se esquecido o quão assustador poderia ser um cemitério à meia-noite. Teria gritado ao ouvir um lobo (cachorro, quis acreditar) uivar, mas estava tão amedrontada que a voz simplesmente falhou.

Apressou o passo e não ousou a olhar para trás sequer uma única vez. Quanto mais rápido andasse, mais rápido sairia dali. Arrependeu-se, porém, ao dirigir o olhar para frente e presenciar o pior momento de sua vida até então.

Os orbes verdes se arregalaram e o máximo que conseguiu fazer, foi prender a respiração e juntar as mãos à frente do peito, mediante a cena presenciada.

Na verdade, não chegou a ver a cena em si. Viu apenas duas sombras muito próximas e algo que lhe chamou a atenção: uma linha entre o par de mãos que, a Sakura, pareciam maiores.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na cena que seus olhos presenciavam. Não conseguiu se mover sequer um milímetro para longe dali. Não conseguiu fazer _absolutamente_ nada. Nem mesmo gritar por socorro.

E estranhou, também, não ouvir gritos. Não houve nenhum sequer. Nem mesmo quando a linha percorreu o pescoço da pessoa (Sakura imaginava que era uma mulher), que estava na presença do outro mais forte.

Quando Sakura finalmente conseguiu se mover, foram poucos passos na direção do crime.

_Não se movam nessa direção, perninhas! Movam-se para lá! Para longe!_

Gritava consigo internamente.

Só que as pernas não lhe obedeciam. Nenhuma parte do corpo obedecia. Quando os olhos finalmente se encontraram com algo além de escuridão, se arregalaram novamente. A vítima estava nos braços de uma sombra. A única coisa que o brilho da lua, ofuscado pela densa neblina, conseguiu lhe proporcionar, foi a visão de um par de braços fortes, cobertos por mangas brancas muito longas e luvas negras de couro.

Incrivelmente, a vítima em seus braços tinha um sorriso no rosto. Era uma bela mulher sem dúvidas, mas Sakura não queria saber o quão linda ela poderia ser naquele instante. Só queria conseguir sair dali.

A visão turvou mediante aquele olhar imponente. Sentiu as pernas bambearem como se fossem duas varetas verdes e obrigou-se a dar um passo para trás.

Depois disso, só lembrou-se de correr. Correr como nunca na vida. E então, quando uma loirinha abriu a porta da própria casa, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abraça-la.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – Ino perguntou, assustada com a atitude da amiga.

- Eu vi...u-um assassinato...- As lágrimas correram por seu rosto rapidamente e Ino não perguntou mais nada. Apenas recolheu a amiga para dentro da própria casa, dando a ela a certeza de que estaria segura consigo.

**X**

- Droga, eu fui visto... – As linhas metálicas dançavam por entre os dedos e suspirou. – Terei de dar um jeito nisso. – E sumiu, em meio à noite, sem deixar nenhum rastro sequer para trás.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Ahá! Finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara e escrevi a SakuSasu que eu me prometi desde que comecei a escrever aqui no fandom de Naruto! Bem, essa idéia me veio na cabeça e eu não quis disperdiçá-la. Vi Sasuke e Sakura perfeitos nos papéis principais. E sim, todos os capítulos serão curtinhos. No início, eu pretendia que fossem cinco, agora já não sei mais. Talvez eu chegue ao sétimo ou oitavo, também depende se a fic vai ter acompanhamento e boa aceitação aqui.

Bem, acho que deu pra sacar um pouco o estilo da fic pela introdução. Espero que gostem e que me deixem suas opiniões!

Kisskiss!

**_Reviews?_**


	2. The afterday

**II**

**The afterday**

**X**

Sakura nunca se sentiu tão amedrontada na vida quanto naquela noite. Cada vez que fechava os olhos e a escuridão tomava conta de tudo, os abria rapidamente, como se pudesse fugir dela. Ino agradeceu aos céus, quando Sakura finalmente conseguiu fechar os olhos. Isso já devia ser por volta das quatro da manhã, pelo que se lembrava. E não, Sakura não a deixou dormir, mesmo sabendo que Ino teria de acordar cedo para trabalhar na floricultura dos pais na manhã seguinte.

Ino amaldiçoou-se internamente quando ouviu o despertador tocar e isso devia ser apenas as seis da manhã. Jogou-o contra a parede na tentativa de cessar o toque insuportável mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, ele continuou a tocar. Desistiu, erguendo-se da cama, e foi, frustrada, fazer o café da manhã.

Não fosse o toque insuportável do despertador e o fato de mergulhar continuamente em pesadelos durante seu perturbado sono, Sakura diria a si mesma que jamais se levantaria daquela gostosa cama.

- Droga, ainda tenho que explicar porque é que não voltei pra casa de noite, não sei o que vou fazer...- Coçou um dos olhos, erguendo-se preguiçosamente da cama e arrastou-se até o armário de Ino, pegando um vestido que, por sorte, havia deixado lá na última noite em que passara lá para fugir da bronca dos pais. – Vou pensar nisso depois de um bom banho...

E desceu.

Não estranhou ao ouvir o chuveiro ligado, tampouco estranhou ver a porta aberta. Ino era mesmo esquecida, não lhe admirava nem um pouco que esquecesse os dias em que combinavam de se encontrar para ir a alguma festa. Riu gostosamente, entrando no banheiro e já havia começado a se despir quando teve _aquela_ visão.

Um _homem_, de cabelos negros, olhos igualmente escuros, 1,80 de altura, pele branca e músculos bem definidos, tendo por volta de seus 22 anos, definitivamente **_não_** podia ser Ino.

Sakura abriu a boca na tentativa de dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Ver _aquele_ corpo, enrolado em uma toalha e ainda molhado, foi o suficiente para lhe tirar o fôlego.

Já ele, limitou-se a arquear as sobrancelhas, analisando bem a garota à sua frente. Definitivamente ela não era sua prima Ino.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disseram em uníssono, se entreolhando. Desde quando Ino estava de namorado novo? Ao que Sakura se lembrava, o namoro com Shino ainda estava _bem_ firme.

- Eu _moro_ aqui. – O rapaz respondeu secamente.

- Como assim, _mora_ aqui? – O queixo de Sakura teria ido ao chão, se não tivesse ido há alguns segundos, quando se deparou com ele.

O rapaz revirou os olhos. Irritante como Ino ela já era. Será que tinham mais alguma semelhança?

- Sasuke, você já saiu do banho? Sabe que eu tenho que trabalhar daqui a pouco e preciso usar o banh...- A voz faltou à Ino quando chegou na porta do banheiro e se deparou com a cena: um Sasuke enrolado numa toalha e uma Sakura vestindo apenas uma blusinha e roupas íntimas. – Estou atrapalhando algo? – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Só então, notaram a própria situação. Sasuke não pareceu se importar muito, mas Sakura corou dos pés ao ultimo fio de cabelo rosado que tinha na cabeça e escondeu-se atrás de Ino.

- E-eu sinto muitíssimo! – Escondeu o rosto sobre o ombro da amiga. – É que eu não sabia que você estava com visitas e...

- Eu já disse que eu _moro_ aqui. – Sasuke bufou. – Eu vou me trocar lá no quarto. – Passou reto pelas duas.

- A boa educação não te ensinou a se apresentar para as visitas? – Ino olhou de canto para o primo.

- A boa educação me ensinou a evitar pessoas irritantes também. – Retrucou e olhou de canto para Sakura, antes de subir às escadas, na direção do quarto, deixando uma Sakura boquiaberta para trás. Ino nunca soube dizer se era por babar nele ou pelas palavras.

- Não se preocupa, Sakura, meu _priminho_ é assim mesmo. – Ino riu gostosamente.

- A-ahn? – Olhou na direção da amiga. Sakura também não saberia dizer, mas achava que estava chocada pelos dois motivos. Como ele podia dizer que era irritante por apenas um esbarrão?

- Ih, gamou, ein? – Ino sorriu. – Acho bom não ter muitas esperanças. O Sasuke não é do tipo que namora garotas testudas.

- E aposto que também não namora porquinhas! - Sakura disse entredentes.

- Bem, confesso que já tive uma _quedinha_ pelo meu primo. Ele é aquele que eu vivia te falando, se lembra? Uchiha Sasuke. – Passou na frente de Sakura, ajeitando os cabelos loiros. – Mas agora estou muito bem com Shino.

- _Aquele_ das fotos? – Sakura arregalou os olhos. Estava tão diferente que não o havia reconhecido! Não era mais franzino, mas parecia que o humor continuava o mesmo das fotos.

- _Aquele_ mesmo. – Ela riu. – Ele ficou bonitão, não é? Uma pena que seja um cachorro. Não achei nenhuma garota que passasse de duas semanas com ele. – Suspirou. – Ele está pra cá agora por causa do trabalho. Duvido que vá voltar tão cedo. Sasuke viaja _muito_ por causa do trabalho.

- Mas como eu não o vi na noite passada, Ino?

- Ah, - Olhou-a pelo reflexo do espelho. – ele chegou de uma festa hoje pela manhã. Isso porque chegou em Konoha ontem. Imagine quando passar um tempo aqui. – Riu. – Agora eu preciso ir trabalhar, você vem ou vai ficar aí?

- Ainda preciso tomar banho...- Apontou o chuveiro, um pouco sem graça.

- Bem, faça como quiser. – Sacudiu os ombros. – Só não aprontem muito, viu? – Ino piscou, saindo do banheiro e não chegou a ver uma Sakura corada.

- Aprontar, oras...- Sakura bufou, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta, antes de terminar de tirar a roupa para entrar no banho. – Até parece que ele iria querer algo com alguém como eu...- Suspirou, se esquecendo, por alguns minutos, do assassinato que presenciara.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Eu não ia postar tão cedo, mas me deu a louca e decidi postar.

Eu não sei qual vai ser o rumo dessa fic. Dela só tenho uma certeza: o final.

Enfim, espero que gostem e que continuem acompanhando.

Kisskiss!


	3. Insuportável

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**III**

**Insuportável**

A força com que batera a porta do quarto, fora o suficiente para derruba-la sem muitos esforços. Sasuke suspirou, vestindo o primeiro par de roupas que encontrou e tratou de pegar seu notebook. Era hora de trabalhar.

Estava passando algumas imagens, quando notou o barulho vindo do andar debaixo. O que aquela _desmiolada_ estaria fazendo que necessitasse de tanto barulho? Revirou os olhos. Não iria se dar ao trabalho de parar a coleta que havia começado apenas para ir ver o que ela estava fazendo. Seu tempo não valia isso, apesar da certa beleza que havia notado nela.

_Tac, tac, tac_.

Respirou profundamente. É, ela havia conseguido. Olhou uma última vez para a imagem presente em seu notebook e terminou de responder ao _e-mail_ antes de fecha-lo.

- Você terá de esperar um pouquinho, lua cheia. Parece que não terei paz até ela _sumir_ daqui. – E ergueu-se, deixando o quarto. Não foi muito antes do corredor que ouviu um grito, tendo que apressar seus passos.

**X**

- Saia daí, gatinho, vamos! – Sakura pediu, enquanto tentava tira-lo de trás da cômoda. Havia saído do banho à pouco, mas já estava vestida.

- Krrrrr! – O gato rosnou, encolhendo-se mais ali, como se tentasse esconder algo.

- Eu não sei como você entrou aqui, mas... – Sakura pegou algo _fino_ demais para ser o rabo de um gato. O que seria? Puxou. E então, um grito.

**X**

Ele teria rido da cena, se não tivesse sido a vítima daquilo. Tudo foi muito rápido. Viu Shirou, seu gato, passar correndo, viu Sakura jogando algo que se remexia – algo ensangüentado, vale lembrar – em suas mãos, e viu a própria Sakura saltar em seus braços, quase derrubando-o no chão.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo _aqui_? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, forçando-se a olhar para uma Sakura _muito_ assustada em seus braços.

- U-um rato! – Ela choramingou.

- Você fez todo esse escarcéu porque Shirou pegou um rato? Você só pode estar _brincando _comigo. – Revirou os olhos, largando-a no chão.

- M-mas Sasuke-kun!

- Deixe de ser insolente. – Ele disse. – Além de estar me atrapalhando, você é irritante. – Estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se até prensa-la contra a parede. – Você é insuportável, garota. Espero que não demore para ir embora. Eu estou tentando me concentrar e você está me atrapalhando. – Os rostos próximos, muito próximos.

- E-eu sinto muito. – Murmurou baixinho, sentindo a respiração dele. – Eu não vou demorar, prometo.

- É melhor assim. – A olhou fixamente, forçando Sakura a desviar o rosto. O olhar dele era muito penetrante, simplesmente não conseguia encara-lo por muito tempo. – Eu vou subir. – Virou-se, deixando-a sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

Por alguns segundos, Sakura não se moveu e sentiu como se a respiração falhasse. Aquela sensação, extremamente familiar, lhe fez lembrar de algo que queria esquecer. Suspirou. Talvez estivesse ficando paranóica.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:**

Eu não gostei muito desse cap, mas ele era preciso para desenvolver a relação dos dois. O próximo vai ser mais divertido e, com certeza, terá mais ação.

**Demetria:** Até eu babei, cara xD

**Miike-chan:** Ah, obrigada! E o Sasuke como mocinho? Espere para ver 8)

**Bre-Chan:** Ah, que bom! Espero que goste dessa continuação, apesar de eu não ter curtido muito. Queria ter a sorte de ver o Sasuke de toalha 2

Enfim, por hoje é só. Creio que o próximo cap não demora a sair.

Kisskiss

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Paranóia

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**IV**

**Paranóia**

Quando a noite finalmente apontou e a lua cheia, mesmo que tímida, se mostrou por de trás das nuvens, ele ajeitou o sobretudo e as luvas de couro que usava, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

- Eu estou saindo para trabalhar. É bom que não me espere.

- Não se preocupe, não esperarei! – A voz despontou da porta do banheiro, junto com um sorriso travesso por parte dela. – Só não se esqueça que eu terei companhia esta noite!

- Eu tenho um trabalho importante, é bem capaz que volte apenas pela manhã. – Concluiu antes de deixar a casa.

**X**

Não importava para que direção olhasse, parecia que aqueles olhos lhe perseguiam aonde quer que fosse. Fazia já algum tempo que não tinha noites tranqüilas de sono e isto ficava cada vez mais evidente nas pesadas e profundas olheiras que apareciam em seu rosto.

- Ei, Sakura-chan! – Naruto acenou, dando-lhe um de seus melhores sorrisos. – Não vai nos acompanhar na festa de hoje??

- Ah, Naruto kun, - Sakura forçou um sorriso. – eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer por hoje, então não irei.

- Tem certeza? – Inclinou o rosto para o lado.

- Sim.

- Bem, eu também não irei. – Sai se manifestou. – Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa, Sakura? – Sorriu.

- N-não é preciso, Sai-kun. – Sakura apressou-se em responder.

- Eu insisto. – Sorriu.

- Então eu te acompanho também! – Naruto bufou.

- Rapazes, eu...

- Nós vamos e pronto! – Disseram em uníssono.

E Sakura nunca foi tão grata de ter os dois como amigos para lhe acompanharem.

**X**

- A noite não foi ótima, minha querida...? – Aquela voz penetrava como uma melodia em seus ouvidos.

- S-sim, foi ótima. – Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Isso tudo porque você estava comigo, minha Lua Cheia. – Tomou-a pela cintura num abraço caloroso. – Você não gostaria de me acompanhar até um lugar onde pudéssemos ter uma melhor visão das estrelas? – Os olhos dele mudaram para uma tonalidade rubra.

- C-claro, eu vou adorar estar com você...

- Sei que vai.. – Sorriu com o canto da boca e os dois seguiram dali.

**X**

- Chegamos! – Naruto sorriu abertamente.

- Sim, obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui, rapazes. – Sakura sorriu levemente.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Sai deu de ombros.

- Está tudo bem com você, Sakura-chan? – Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se da garota. – Você nem quis pegar o atalho do cemitério desta vez...

- Está tudo bem sim! – Sakura riu, desconcertada. – Estou apenas cansada da última prova que tivemos na faculdade esta noite.

- Hum...- Naruto a olhou com certa desconfiança.

- Acho que a Sakura quer descansar um pouco, Naruto. – Sai o pegou pela gola. – Você não tem uma festa para ir? – Sai sorriu. – Até amanhã, Sakura. – Acenou.

- Ei, espera aí! Sakura-chan! – Naruto choramingou, sendo arrastado por Sai.

- Até amanhã, rapazes! – Sakura acenou, entrando em casa. Suspirou ao vê-los dobrar a esquina por uma fresta da janela. – Tenho que lembrar de agradecer ao Sai depois. – Descalçou os sapatos, caminhando na direção da cozinha e balançou negativamente a cabeça ao ter a impressão de ver um par de olhos vermelhos no espelho. – Estou ficando paranóica... – Murmurou para si mesma.

**X**

- Eu disse que você ia adorar este lugar... – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela, enquanto passava as mãos por seus ombros calmamente. – Tem algo que você queira me pedir..?

- A-apenas quero ficar mais um pouco aqui...- Murmurou baixinho, sentindo o rosto corar suavemente.

- Você descansará aqui... eternamente...- Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, quando as linhas invisíveis que dançavam em suas mãos foram iluminadas pela fraca luz da lua. A garota não tentou reagir sequer quando a linha metálica se enrolou em seu pescoço, lhe sugando todo o ar. – Adeus..._Lua Cheia_. – Deu-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios antes de partir e deixou o pálido corpo sem vida para trás.

**X**

- NÃO! - Os olhos se abriram simultaneamente e Sakura obrigou-se a olhar em volta. Tudo bem, aquele era seu sofá, na sua sala, em sua casa. Amaldiçoou-se internamente por não ter ido à casa de Ino enquanto seus pais viajavam, mas não queria ser um incômodo para Sasuke. Suspirou.

- Essa paranóia está tirando todo o meu sono... - Disse para si mesma, olhando na direção da tv, a qual passava um filme de terror. Mudou de canal. - Talvez eu deva tentar dormir um pouco. - Fechou os olhos, mas tão logo o fez, abriu-os novamente. - Até quando eu vou me lembrar disso...?

**X**

- Ino...? - A porta se abriu. - Estou em casa. - Descalçou os sapatos entrando.

- Não acha que chegou um pouco tarde, Sasuke-kun? - Shino ajeitou os óculos escuros, olhando para o Uchiha.

- Ah, é só o namoradinho estúpido da minha _priminha_. - Revirou os olhos. - Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo com você e não te devo satisfação alguma de nada.

- É bom você tomar cuidado. - Limitou-se a dizer.

- Shino, você vai demorar com o milkshake?? - A voz de Ino soou do andar de cima.

- Eu já estou subindo. - Pegou os dois copos na bancada da cozinha e subiu as escadas.

- Tsc...se as coisas continuarem assim, terei de dar um jeito nele também. - As linhas dançaram em seus dedos, subindo as escadas devagar.

**_Continua..._**

**N/A:**

Depois de muito enrolar, eu acabei fazendo o cap na escola mesmo!

Não deu pra postar lá, então estou postando em casa!

Acabei me animando com um reviewzinho que recebi e escrevi o cap todinho.

A história já chegou em um ponto divertido onde verdades foram reveladas. Espero que gostem do cap!

AGORA É FÉRIASSS!

To com pressa, então não vou responder os reviews hj!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	5. Convite para o baile

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**V**

**Convite para o baile**

- Hey, Sakura, você já decidiu com quem vai ir ao baile? – Ino perguntou, apontando o cartaz devidamente colado na frente da floricultura.

- Eu acho que não vou ir...- Suspirou. – ...eu ando muito ocupada com certas coisas e...

- Isso é desculpa esfarrapada, Sakura! – Ino riu gostosamente. – Ora, vamos, você tem que voltar a viver a sua vida! Não pode passar o resto dela trancafiada em casa por medo de um cara o qual nem viu o rosto!

- Você diz isso porque não viu o que eu vi. – Baixou os olhos. – E não é só por isso, Ino. Você tem o Shino para te levar, enquanto que eu...

- Não tem ninguém porque não quer. – Revirou os olhos. – E quanto ao Naruto? E o Sai? Poderia ir com um deles, Sakura.

- _Poderia_, mas não quero, Ino. – Debruçou-se no balcão. – Você sabe como Naruto é insuportável em festas e Sai só sabe falar besteiras. Não sei, acho melhor eu não ir.

- Você precisa se animar, Sakura! – Deu-lhe um tapa leve nos ombros. – Não é só porque não consegue arranjar um namorado que não pode ir às festas. Além disso, talvez o Sasuke também vá.

- Sasuke-kun? – As orbes esverdeadas tomaram um leve brilho e as bochechas refletiam uma tonalidade rosada, quase rubra.

- Sim, ele tem trabalhado muito e uma noite de descanso não mata ninguém, né? – Um sorriso maroto tomou seus lábios ao notar a súbita mudança de Sakura.

- Sim, eu concordo. Concordo plenamente, Ino. – Suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto. – Eu verei o que posso fazer, sabe que meus pais ainda estão bravos comigo.

- Bem, diga que ficará na minha casa e que não terá problema algum! – Mostrou-lhe a língua travessamente.

- Com Shino lá? Nem em sonho, Ino. – Foi a vez de Sakura rir.

- Oras, mas Sasuke também estará lá! – Piscou, fazendo Sakura corar novamente.

- Eu preciso ir, Ino. Jurei a mamãe que voltaria com as coisas para o jantar e já está quase na hora! – Apontou o relógio.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou. – Só não se esqueça que o baile é na sexta e já estamos na quarta! É bom ir bem bonita, testuda!

- Ta, ta! – Acenou para ela, enquanto deixava a floricultura para trás.

**X**

- Não.

- Mas por que não, Sasuke?

- Porque não. – Revirou os olhos. – Eu me _recuso_ a ir nesse tipo de lugar.

- Oras, não seja tão chato, Sasuke! Eu sei que você andou freqüentando algumas raves e a titia não vai gostar nada nada de saber. – Sorriu.

- Você não ousaria...

- Ah, não? – Pegou o telefone nas mãos, brincando com o fio entre os dedos. – Além disso, que mal pode fazer se você sair para um baile uma noitezinha só?

- Eu tenho que _trabalhar_, Ino. – Lançou a ela um olhar mortal.

- Oras, mas trabalho em uma sexta feira à noite é quase tortura! Você vai arrumar um jeito de ir!

- Eu não vou.

- Vai sim!

- Não vou.

- Se você não for, a titia vai saber...

- Se eu for, vai me deixar em paz?

- Vou!

- Então deixe-me, ao menos, pensar no caso.

- O baile é na sexta e começa as oito da noite. Sei que estará lá. – Piscou-lhe.

- Hunf...- Revirou os olhos.

- Bem, eu marquei de sair com o Shino hoje, vê se não bagunça a casa, ein? – Riu.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu tenho trabalho a fazer. – Suspirou.

- Isso mesmo, _priminho_, adiante o trabalho e sairemos na sexta!

- Se não me deixar em paz, eu darei um jeito para que _você_ não possa ir, Ino. – Bufou.

- Ta, ta! Não ta mais aqui quem falou! – E saiu rapidamente do quarto dele.

- Garota irritante...- Suspirou, enquanto tirava uma caixa debaixo da cama. – Terei que _trabalhar_ para descontrair. – Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do Uchiha, enquanto ajeitava as luvas negras nas mãos. – Sorte a sua, Ino, que é da família.

Sasuke a olhou sair pela janela e sequer se importou com o olhar de um certo garoto de óculos escuros que não ia com a sua cara.

- Baile de máscaras, é? Essa eu vou pagar pra ver. – Estendeu as linhas com ambas as mãos enquanto olhava na direção da lua. A noite estava perfeita para trabalhar.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

Este cap veio bem mais rápido que de costume, mas é porque já estava pronto há muito tempo. Eu só estava esperando a oportunidade para encaixá-lo e ela apareceu!

A fic acabou ficando realmente maior do que eu esperava, acho que ainda tem mais dois caps. O do baile e o conclusivo. Mas eu não dou certeza de nada XD

Bem, a continuação deve vir em breve, porque eu estou tentando acabar com o maior número de fics possível nessas férias. Eu ainda tenho uma lista imensa de fics congeladas, então çç

Espero que curtam o cap!

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Baile de Máscaras

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**VI**

**Baile de Máscaras**

Ela ainda se perguntava por que estava ali.

Quando adentrou a festa usando aquele vestido negro tomara que caia junto à uma máscara branca, não achou que fosse chamar tanta atenção.

_Eles estão olhando pra mim, _ela pensou.

_Mas isso é um baile de máscaras e eu estou usando um penteado diferente, então é capaz que não me reconheçam._

Era disso que Sakura tentava se convencer.

Os cabelos róseos estavam devidamente presos em um coque e Sakura usava uma maquiagem muito leve para ser notada. Além disso, tinha a máscara que lhe cobria boa parte do rosto.

Ela não notou quando a dança no salão começou e não notou quando vários cavalheiros lhe tiraram para dançar. Já fazia tempo, muito tempo que não se divertia assim.

- Parece que a noite está bem agitada. – Ino sorriu. – E você, Sasuke, vai ficar só olhando? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Vá tirar alguém para dançar! – Empurrou o primo para cima da primeira mulher que passou ali.

Por ironia do destino ou não, a mulher na qual Sasuke praticamente caiu em cima, era Sakura.

E ela estava diferente da Sakura que conhecia. Completamente diferente.

- Ai! Me desculpe, moço, eu...- Os olhos se arregalaram por de trás da máscara que usava. Sakura não chegou a ver o olhar que Sasuke lançava para si, justamente por ele estar usando uma máscara negra, junto de um smoking. – Sa-Sasuke-kun..?

- Dance comigo, Sakura. – Ele limitou-se a dizer e tomou-a para dançar a valsa que tocava na festa. Sakura notou que ele não era um homem de muitas palavras, portanto não disse nada. As vezes limitava-se a um sorriso de pura felicidade por estar dançando com ele.

Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou desde que haviam começado a dançar, mas sabia que era muito. A máscara que Sasuke usava era um pouco diferente da sua. Era uma máscara que cobria apenas metade do rosto, deixando um dos olhos amostra. E aquele único olho era capaz de lhe hipnotizar profundamente.

Sakura também não soube dizer como ou quando eles saíram da festa, mas haviam saído e estavam num lugar...deveras deserto. Sakura olhou em volta, tentando se localizar.

- Sasuke-kun, não é melhor voltarmos...? – Murmurou baixo. – As noites estão perigosas e...- Não teve tempo de concluir a frase, pois sentiu os lábios dele tomarem os seus em uma fúria ardente.

As orbes esverdeadas se arregalaram e o rosto foi tomado por uma sensação de calor que Sakura nunca havia sentido na vida. O que era aquilo afinal? E havia outra, outra sensação que lhe dizia para se afastar dele, mas a primeira era mais forte. Entregou-se ao beijo sem mais delongas.

Era um beijo mágico. Pura e simplesmente mágico. Era como beber algo muito doce da própria fonte. Algo tão doce quanto...veneno, Sakura pensou. Tentou usar as mãos para afasta-lo, mas uma fraqueza maior tomou conta de si. Aquela sensação...

- Ah! – Uma voz foi ouvida ao longe. – Então aí estão vocês! Testuda, priminho! – Ino acenou. – A festa já acabou há um tempão e eu e Shino estávamos procurando vocês dois feito loucos!

- Porquinha! – Sakura tentou se recompor, segurando a máscara firmemente entre os dedos, mas sentia o corpo trêmulo, muito trêmulo.

- É melhor irmos para casa logo, porque já passa das duas e eu trabalho amanhã! – Ino sorriu. – Vocês podem continuar com isso lá em casa!

- Divertindo-se bastante, Sasuke-kun...? – Shino sussurrou para o outro. – Eu estou de olho em você..

- Falando assim até me faz parecer um suspeito, Shino. – O Uchiha sorriu para ele. – Sinto muito, mas não irei para casa ainda, Ino. Eu tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver. – Deu de ombros e saiu caminhando dali.

- Esse seu primo é muito misterioso, Ino. – Shino comentou, olhando-o de canto.

- Você que suspeita demais das pessoas por causa do seu trabalho, Shino! – Ino revirou os olhos.

- Trabalho..? – Sakura, já recomposta, olhou para Shino. – Eu nunca perguntei no que Shino-kun trabalha..- Murmurou.

- Ele é investigador particular! – Ino deu um tapa nas costas da namorada.

- E eu já te disse que é um trabalho sigiloso, o qual eu não espalho para ninguém, não é Ino? – Olhou de forma desaprovadora para a namorada.

- Ah, você sabe que eu não resisto a ter um namorado gostosão que é investigador particular! – Jogou-se nos braços dele e deu-lhe um selinho leve. – Você vai passar a noite comigo..? – Sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

- Eu tenho um trabalho que preciso entregar amanhã pela manhã, sinto muito mas só poderei acompanha-la até a sua casa para garantir que as duas ficarão seguras.

- Como você é chato! – Ino mostrou-lhe a língua. – Tudo bem, né, fazer o quê. – Suspirou. – Vamos embora, testuda? Testuda? - Ino voltou a olhar para ela e Shino rapidamente deu um passo à frente, segurando Sakura nos braços quando a mesma caiu.

- Ela está febril. – Shino constou.

- Droga, Sakura. – Ino mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. – Vamos leva-la pra minha casa, eu cuido dela lá, Shino.

O Aburame concordou com a cabeça e olhou na direção da Lua Cheia.

_Eu vou comprovar as minhas suspeitas..._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:**

Eeee, mais um cap que fica pronto devido às férias ! XD

Eu sei que as pessoas me pediram caps mais longos, mas logo no início da fic eu já disse que ela seria feito por capítulos curtos e o próximo será o último!

Espero que você estejam gostando de acompanhar, porque me agradou muito fazer essa fic!

Bem, até o último cap!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
